The Nuclear Tragedy
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Japan is in his home, it had been a few days since the horrible Fukushima accident and he has been suffering from it's side effects. Yet on that day, and unexpected stranger came and decided to visit him.
**eah, I've decided to make this fanfiction after watching various documentaries on nuclear disasters, I hope you like this. Also, if this fanfiction is liked enough, I might as well make a second chapter.**

* * *

 _I know what it felt like, burning , was it not?_

 _The feeling had gotten worse as if salt had gotten in the wound,_

 _It was not caught._

 _Just from the looks of your own body you feel a sense of doom._

 _You were hit as worse as me,_

 _A Tsunami and an Earthquake causing your lid to blow_

 _But do not forget , just wait and see,_

 _Even at times like these, you know,_

 _Everything will get better with a bit of glee._

* * *

 _March 13, 2011_

Japan felt horrible today, he felt a great burning area , mainly on his back and , not to mention he had a metallic taste in his mouth, a taste that he couldn't get rid of. He just decided to stay in his home today. First an earthquake, then a tsunami, and now this. A damn nuclear disaster , how could he be this unfortunate? Was Godzilla going to come out of the waters and attack Tokyo? As Japan was about to turn on his television he heard a knock on the door, who had decided to come at this time? Maybe it was his friends, Italy or Germany. The Japanese man then approached the door before opening it, and then finding out that Ukraine had been the one at the door."I heard about the accident and well...I.. Would you mind if I came in?" The Ukraine an woman stated somewhat nervous

"No, I wouldn't mind ," Japan responded rather politely before allowing Ukraine into his home. "Though , why are you so concerned about-" Japan stopped speaking for a moment, it was Chernobyl, wasn't it?

"Well...its just that.. I don't want you to feel the pain I had felt..." The Ukrainian woman's gaze fell onto the floor as she frowned slightly.

"Oh, how kind of you." Japan responded politely , though she truthfully didn't need to do something so kind for him.

It wasn't long before the two were sitting down and the room had drifted into silence , rather awkward silence. Japan couldn't help but sit there silently, trying to ignore the burning pain he felt and as well as the metallic taste in his mouth. Yet only a moment later he felt a somewhat foreign liquid in his mouth and not to mention something had been dripping from his nose. Blood. "J-Japan, you're bleeding ," Ukraine said in a rather concerned and maternal tone . Japan had then touched his nose for a moment and on his finger was the blood, his blood.

"I see, though no need to get concerned , I'm fine... Just...fine." Japan had started to feel lightheaded and then suddenly fainted , hearing his name being called faintly as he became unconscious.

* * *

Japan had awoken once more in his bed. His blurred vision glancing across the room until it became normal. Not long after, the Japanese man glanced down onto his clothing, they were different than the ones he was wearing before. "What..." Japan murmured to himself with a frown, wondering who had put him in his bed. "Thank God, you're awake." Said a voice, it had been Ukraine. Wait, had Ukraine undressed him and changed his clothing? The though caused him to blush faintly as he glanced down for a moment.

"How long was I unconscious for?" Ukraine's teal gaze fell onto the Japanese man for a moment.

"A couple hours to be exact, not to mention, your noise was bleeding like crazy and it was getting all over your clothing."

"So, you decided the best thing to do was undress me before clothing me once more?" Japan couldn't help but blush faintly once more as he responded to her.

" _Da_ ," Ukraine nodded in response before continuing " Radiation does give us nations quite strange side effects after all."

"Hai, you do have a point." Japan then felt a sharp burning pain in his back and grunted in pain. Ukraine got up and was about to walk towards him before Japan said "I'm fine, no need to be worried." Ukraine frowned in response and continued to walk towards Japan, her maternal instincts starting to take charge. It wasn't long before Ukraine was at the Japanese man's bedside, where Japan noticed that she was carrying what seemed to be a wet rag. Suddenly, he felt a rush of cold air which made the burning sensation feel somewhat worse, Ukraine had pulled up his shirt. This caused Japan to blush even more until he heard Ukraine say "My, you poor thing, these burns are horrible." as she glanced at his back for a his upper back nearby his shoulder blades there were two large burns next to two smaller cuts. Ukraine got out her rag and then she placed it onto the burns before rubbing them with it.

Japan yelped slightly at first , but then is started to feel much more better as if the burning sensation had gone completely. Soon after Ukraine removed the rag and stated "That should do it for now, though I doubt it'll keep it from burning for long." before Japan pulled his shirt back down.

"What was on that rag?"

"Various burn ointments and as well as a bit of water." Ukraine stated with a slight smile before she walked away from Japan's bedside.

"Well...uh... Thank you, Ukraine-San."

"Your welcome, Japan."

That day gave Japan some hope that this horrible mess would get better and he was glad of that.

* * *

 _It burns furiously,_

 _A pain you had before_

 _You given kindness_


End file.
